dragonologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon habitats
Knowledge of different types of dragon habitats is essential when trying to predict which kinds of dragons you are most likely to encounter in the wild. Since almost all species are capable of considerable locomotion, you should expect to occasionally find individuals, or even groups, that have strayed outside their normal range, providing the habitat is right. With the exception of the Gargouille, you are unlikely to find any wild dragons living within proximity to humankind. Types of habitat Mountain In the west, hunt for caves among high mountaintops; in the east, pay attention to areas around streams, lakes, and waterfalls, as well as any volcanos being preferable to dormant. Almost all are more often found on rocky lower slopes than in the higher regions with the exception being frost dragons which use snowy mountaintops as resting points during their migratory flights between the poles. Types of dragon found here: *European ; *all eastern varieties ; *Mexican and American amphitheres; *marsupial dragons; *Gargouille *Frost dragons Woodland Look for smaller varieties as large specimens cannot squeeze between the tree trunks and tend to stick to more open ground. Types of dragon found here: *European forest, coniferous woodland, particularly when hunting *Dwarf coniferous and boreal forests *Basilisk woods *Knucker woodland, often near rabbit warrens *Japanese tree groves *Marsupial and Tasmanian forests Jungle Perhaps the most difficult place to track dragons, due to its dense, shadowy undergrowth. Pay particular attention to clearings, especially those containing ancient runes, and keep a constant eye on the skies overhead- you are far more likely to see a dragon flying above you than to encounter one amongst the vegetation on the ground. Types of dragon found here: *Mexican amphithere *Indonesian Desert A very challenging environment in which to track dragons. Proper equipment such as camels, a plentiful supply of water and clothing suitable to protect you from the sand and sun are essential for this task. Be aware that because of the openness of this type of terrain, a dragon is likely to spot you long before you are aware of its presence. Types of dragon found here: *Wyvern *Lindworm *Hydra Polar As with deserts, having the correct equipment is essential for survival if tracking dragons in the polar regions or across the Arctic tundra. Frequent blizzards mean that any tracks or other signs will disappear after just a few hours. Look instead for frost dragons' ice caves, especially near the edge of pack ice. Types of dragon found here: *Frost *Dwarf only; *European but may go on extended hunting trips when looking for a change of diet. Grassland The excellent hunting grounds afforded by open grassland, be it the African savannah or the great wide spaces of the American prairie, would make this habitat one of the most suitable for dragons were it not for the almost total lack of hiding places. Types of dragon found here: *Wyvern *Hydra *Moth *Cockatrice Aquatic Only with the advent of modern diving equipment have dragonologists come to realize what superb subaquatic swimmers Frost Dragons are. Capable of dispatching even large beasts such as orcas, dolphins, and other small whales with a single deadly bite, they exhibit a supple grace in both Arctic and Antarctic waters. Although many other species have a fondness for living near, and sometimes in, freshwater, the Frost is the only species to spend considerable amounts of time beneath the sea. Besides frost dragons, it has recently emerged that there is a fully aquatic species of dragon namely the Sargasso Dragon. They live in the Sargasso Sea, which is not a real sea, but rather an area of the Atlantic formed by the prevailing currents. As fully aquatic dragons they spend all the time underwater eating fish and other marine life. Volcanoes Dragons have a particular fondness for living near, on, or even in volcanoes, regardless of whether the geological landform is extinct, dormant, or active. Doubtless, the heat generated by the average volcano is the main attraction, with hot springs or geysers being popular bathing spots, especially for the Japanese and Korean varieties. Erupting volcanoes tend to be avoided, however, as does any molten lava since, on cooling, it can be hard to remove from scales and feathers. City Easy to spot by those who live in the new high-rise apartment blocks that seem to be springing up, Gargouilles will sit happily on a windowsill or balcony for days without moving a muscle, giving every appearance of being part of the building. Look for them on the ledges and rooftops of older buildings, particularly churches or castles, the higher, the better. The Gargouille is the only species of wild dragon you are likely to encounter living cheek by jowl with humans. Category:Information About Dragons